The present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for installing insulation in a structure such as a commercial building.
Several articles and methods exist for installing insulation in structures such as commercial buildings. In general, these structures have a surface and a series of regularly spaced framing members, e.g., joists or trusses, proximate the surface. For example, in one method wire hangers are first attached to adjacent framing members. The insulation is installed by passing the insulation over at least two successive wire hangers. In another procedure, insulation is manufactured with a facing attached thereto. The facing extends beyond the width of the insulation. The extended portion of the facing also known as "external flanges") are attached to the adjacent framing members.
Present articles for installing insulation are relatively expensive. In addition, methods employing these articles are relatively labor intensive.
Accordingly, there is a need for a relatively inexpensive article that can be employed in a relatively non-labor intensive method for installing insulation in structures.